SpongeBob Learns the True Meaning of Christmas
by fishsticks4jesus
Summary: SpongeBob's life changes forever when he meets Sandy's cousin, Candy, and she tells him the real meaning of Christmas.
1. Meet Candy

**SpongeBob**** Learns**** the ****True ****Meaning**** Of**** Christmas  
By ****fishsticks****4****jesus**

**Chapter**** 1:  
Meet**** Candy**

A few days before Christmas, SpongeBob went to visit Sandy Cheeks in her treedome. When he got there, he saw she was talking to another squirrel. The other squirrel looked like Sandy, only she had pretty pink fur with lavender highlights and she wore a shiny gold one piece swimsuit. Her eyes were blue.

"There are two Sandys?" SpongeBob said.

The squirrels laughed.

"This is my cousin Candy," Sandy said. "She's visiting for Christmas.

"Ooooooh," SpongeBob said. "I hope this Christmas is better than last Christmas."

"I'll make sure it is," Candy said.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, and Sandy said, "Ooo, my cookies are done."

"You better go get them, Cousin Sandy," Candy said. "I'll chat with SpongeBob while you're gone."

"OK," Sandy said. She went inside her tree.

"So, Candy, what do you wanna talk about? Jellyfishing?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'm not from under water. I don't know what you're talking about," Candy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Candy. What do you want to talk about instead?"

"Jesus," Candy said. Her eyes turned purple.

"Oo, your eyes changed color."

"It's because I'm talking about Jesus." Her eyes turned silver.

"What's a Jesus?"

"Jesus the Christ is the Son of God. He was born on Christmas Day." Candy's eyes turned green.

SpongeBob gasped. "You mean Christmas isn't about Santa?"

"No it is not," Candy said. "If it was, then it would be called 'Santamas.' The word 'Christmas' starts with 'Christ.' Christmas is about Jesus." Candy's eyes turned gold.

"You mean Sandy lied to me?"

"Yes. She did."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm really an angel."

Candy started spinning around. The song "Our God Is An Awesome God" started to play and she floated above the ground. Then pretty gold wings that matched her swimsuit popped out of her back and a halo appeared over her head.

"You are so pretty," SpongeBob said. "I believe you!"

"Good," Candy said. "Now go home. You shouldn't hang out with a liar like Sandy. I'll come over later to tell you more about Jesus." Tiny red hearts appeared in Candy's eyes.

"You know where I live?"

"Yes. I am an angel."

"Oh. Well, nice talking to you, Candy. I'm going to go home like you told me to."

"OK. And SpongeBob?"

"Yes, Candy?"

"Don't tell Sandy about this."

"Why not?"

"We'll talk about it later. But if you have any other friends, feel free to invite them over and tell them I have something important to say."

Just then, the door to Sandy's tree opened. Candy quickly landed and then her wings and halo disappeared.

"I heard strange music," Sandy said after she came out of the tree. "What happened?"

"I threw up," SpongeBob said. "I feel sick and need to go home."

"Oh, that's too bad, SpongeBob," Sandy said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sandy. Bye for good," SpongeBob said. He left the treedome pretending to be sick.

"What's his problem?" Sandy asked.

"It's probably nothing," Candy said. "You want help putting up the lights?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story so please be nice. I just don't see how you can have a Christmas special and not talk about Jesus. Don't worry too much about Sandy. She'll be OK.


	2. Candy Talks About Jesus

**Chapter 2:**

**Candy Talks About Jesus**

SpongeBob ran from the treedome as fast as he could. He ran up to Squidward's house and knocked on the door. Squidward opened the door and said," What could it possibly be, SpongeBob?"

"I met Sandy's cousin, Candy. She's an angel! Anyway, she wanted me to tell you that she's coming over to my house later to talk about something important. Wanna come over?" SpongeBob said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you're just making things up to get my attention. How can Sandy have a cousin who's also an angel?"

"I dunno, but you can ask her. All I know is I saw her pretty wings and she talked about Jesus."

"Wow, really?" Squidward asked, sounding excited.

"Mmhm. Jesus is why we have Christmas."

"Well, in that case, I'll be right over. Just give me a second to get some things," Squidward said. He closed the door.

"I hate it when he does this," SpongeBob sighed. "I'll just go talk to Patrick."

He ran over to Patrick's rock. Patrick was sleeping on top of it.

"PATRICKPATRICKPATRICK!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Huh? What?" Patrick asked. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at SpongeBob. "Oh, it's you. You wanna go jellyfishing?"

"No, we can't go jellyfishing at a time like this."

"Tartar sauce! What's going on?"

"I want you to meet Sandy's cousin, Candy. She's gonna tell us about Jesus."

"I know all about Jesus."

"Really? What do you know?"

"Jesus is a kind of icecream."

"Huh...really? Icecream is why we have Christmas?"

"I thought Santa was the reason for Christmas."

"So you don't know about Jesus," SpongeBob said, sounding annoyed.

"Ohhhh...you said 'Jesus?' I thought you said pistachio."

"Patrick, that doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Oh, never mind. Look, do you wanna meet Sandy's cousin or not?"

"I guess I will." Patrick jumped off his rock. "When's she coming over?"

"That's a good question, Patrick. I don't know. Let's just go on over to my house and wait."

They went over to SpongeBob's house and sat in the living room.

"You're gonna love Candy!" SpongeBob said.

"Ooo, what flavor is it?"

"No, I mean Sandy's cousin."

"Tartar sauce! Well, I hope she gets here soon."

They didn't have to wait long. A bright light shined in SpongeBob's window and harp music started to play. SpongeBob and Patrick looked to see Candy flying in with her wings. She looked like she did before, only she was wearing a long gold robe instead of a swimsuit. The music was coming from a tiny harp she was carrying. She landed in the living room and played it for a little bit while SpongeBob and Patrick looked on in silent awe.

"Do you think she knows the muffin man song?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob snapped.

"I only know songs about God and Jesus," Candy said. She put the harp away.

"Sorry he said that," SpongeBob said.

"It's OK. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yep."

"Could you get any other friends to come?"

"Well, I asked Squidward, but I don't think he's gonna show up."

"I can pay him a visit later."

"Are you gonna tell us about Jesus?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yep."

"Will you answer a question first?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How are you both an angel and Sandy's cousin?"

Candy frowned. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I'll tell you. You see, Sandy wanted to show me one of her robots. It kind of went berserk and it-it-it..."

"It what?" SpongeBob asked.

"It killed me."

"Killed you? But you're standing right in front of us!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Are you a zombie?" Patrick asked.

"No. See, I went to Heaven and I saw God and Jesus." Candy's eyes changed from the normal blue to purple. "Nobody had told me about them and I felt sad. When Jesus hugged me, I learned all kinds of stuff about them and I wanted to know more and tell other people about them, so they gave me another chance. They sent me back to Earth as an angel." Candy's eyes turned burgundy.

"Does Sandy know?" SpongeBob asked.

"I tried to tell her, but she's more interested in Science. She won't accept the truth. I just try to act normal around her."

"That's too bad."

"But you can help me. If you believe in Jesus, maybe she'll listen to you."

"I'll sure try. Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you need a suit like Sandy to breathe under water?"

"Because I'm already dead. Any other questions?"

"Why are you so pretty?" Patrick asked.

Candy giggled. "Can I talk about Jesus now?" Candy's eyes turned pink.

"Sure!" SpongeBob said.

"OK. " She pulled out a giant acorn from behind her back and cracked it open. A giant Bible fell out. "Then I will tell you the story of the Bible in a nutshell."

SpongeBob and Patrick giggled.

"So, in the beginning, God created the Earth and stuff. It just took 7 days. In just 7 days, He created _everything_."

"Squirrels?" Patrick asked.

"Yup," Candy said.

"Fish?"

"Yeah."

"Water?"

"Uh huh."

"Shoes?"

"What?"

"Shush, Patrick!" SpongeBob said, putting a hand over Patrick's mouth.

"Arglebargleblah?" Patrick sputtered from under SpongeBob's hand.

Candy sighed. "Can I get back to the story?"

"I got a question," SpongeBob said, moving his hand off Patrick's mouth.

"What is it?" Candy asked.

"When you say God, you mean Neptune, right?"

"No! Neptune is fake, just like Santa. He's a tool of Satan that's meant to distract you from the truth."

Patrick piped up again, "When you say 'tool of Satan,' you mean like a hammer, right?"

SpongeBob slapped his forehead.

Candy giggled. "Aw, don't be hard on him, SpongeBob. This is new information. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Satan is bad and a source of evil, blah blah blah...Then people and talking animals did bad things, blah blah blah..." she flipped through her Bible. "God flooded the world, and said He'd never do that again, blah blah blah..." She flipped a few more pages. "Anyway, unlike your fake god Neptune, my real God is invisible and stuff, so He decided to come to Earth as His son. He became a human being so people and even talking animals could learn what He was like. Christmas is the day we recognize His birth into the world of men as a baby called JESUS!" Candy's eyes turned violet.

"Ooooooo!" SpongeBob and Patrick clapped their hands.

"You wanna hear more about what happened when Jesus was born?" Candy asked. Her eyes turned green.

"Yes please!" SpongeBob said.

"OK! So...Jesus' birth is a miracle because he was born to a virgin," Candy said. Her eyes turned a glowing gold.

"What's a virgin?" Patrick asked.

"Uh...well..." Candy said looking uncomfortable. "It's a person who hasn't been married. Yeah, that's it. She didn't get married until after she got pregnant with Jesus." Candy's eyes turned pink.

"Oooooh!" SpongeBob and Patrick said.

Candy continued, "Mary married a man named Joseph who really loved her even though she was pregnant. It was gonna be a rough year, though, because the king of the place where they lived had all the people in the Kingdom go back to the towns where they were born to fill out some paperwork and Joseph was from a really far away place called Bethlehem. It was really annoying because Mary was gonna have the baby soon but they still had to do it. So Mary got on a donkey and they headed to Bethlehem." Candy flipped a few pages in her Bible until she reached a picture of Mary and Joseph making the trip to Bethlehem. She showed it to Patrick and SpongeBob.

"And then what happened?" Patrick asked.

"Well, they made it to Bethlehem and Mary realized that she was going to give birth soon but none of the inns in Bethlehem had room for her," Candy said.

"Oh no!" SpongeBob and Patrick gasped.

"Fortunately, one inn let Mary and Joseph stay in the stable out back with the animals, and that's where Jesus was born." Candy's eyes turned silver and she flipped over to a picture of a nativity scene.

"Yay!" Patrick & SpongeBob cheered.

"There was a reeeeeally bright star over the stable and nearby, some shepherds were watching their sheep. Angels like me appeared to them and told them that the King was born so they went to the stable to visit Jesus." Tiny gold stars appeared in Candy's eyes. "It was glorious! Some wise men from a distant country saw the star and they came to visit, too and they gave Him presents. Christmas celebrates the day Jesus was born and has nothing to do with Santa!" the stars in Candy's eyes started twinkling.

"I didn't know that," SpongeBob said. "I'm sad Sandy lied."

"Well, maybe you can help her learn the truth. I've got a little more to tell you first, though, is that OK?" Candy asked.

"Well, OK, I guess, but I really wanna talk to her," SpongeBob said.

"I'll make it short, then, I guess," Candy said, flipping some more pages in her book. "I'll give you your own copy of the Bible so you can read these stories yourself. Well, Jesus grew up, he made a lot of friends and traveled around telling stories. He made miracles happen!" Candy's eyes turned puce.

"Did he pull a rabbit out of his hat?" Patrick asked.

"I don't think so, but He did bring dead people back to life," Candy said. Candy's eyes turned chartreuse.

"That's even better!" Patrick said.

"Yeah! Jesus was really popular, but some people hated him," Candy said. Her eyes turned indigo. "Hated him so much they wanted Him to die."

"D-d-die?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah," Candy said. "They sentenced Him to die on a cross. It was sad, but He did it because He just loved the world so much." Tiny red hearts appeared in Candy's eyes. "I'd show you a picture, but that's not the important part. See...Jesus died a really bloody death, but then He came back to life. It was a miracle!" The hearts in Candy's eyes started bouncing around.

"That was the best story I ever heard!" SpongeBob said.

"You liked it more than the ugly barnacle?" Patrick asked, frowning some.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob said. "I just wish I could get Sandy to listen."

"I have an idea," Candy said. "I'm gonna dress you up in the Holy Armor of the Lord..."

* * *

**A****/****N****: **Oh wow. This story is so long. I'm getting tired of coming up with colors for Candy's eyes. I wish I had time to have her tell all the stories in the Bible, but that would take too long. I'm sorry she reduced so much of the Bible to "Blah blah blah." :(


	3. Christmas Eve Battle!

**Chapter 3:**

**Christmas Eve Battle!**

When Christmas Eve came, SpongeBob stood on top of the tree dome wearing glowing gold armor that Candy gave him and there was a magical jet pack on his back. He was carrying a shield with a cross on it and a really cool gold sword. Patrick wore a pretty Christmas scarf and stood on the sidelines with Candy, who was holding a Bible.

"I hope Santa gets here soon," Patrick said.

"I just hope this works," SpongeBob said, sounding nervous.

"It will work! Just have faith in yourself and God!" Candy shouted.

"OK! I have faith in myself and God!" SpongeBob said, sounding more confident.

Suddenly, the sound of sleigh bells filled the air and Santa's sleigh landed in front of SpongeBob. "Ho ho ho! Wait, what's this?" Santa asked.

"I am a soldier of God! The real God! Not a pretend one!" SpongeBob said. "I have come to fight you for Christmas Eve supremacy!"

"It's on!" Santa said. He pushed a button on his sleigh and the reindeer detached from the sleigh. Then, the sleigh turned into an evil looking giant robot holding a flaming sword! He tossed out his magic bag of toys and one of the reindeer caught it. The reindeer sat on the opposite side of Patrick and Candy, looking menacing.

"That's awesome!" Patrick exclaimed.

Candy shot Patrick a displeased look.

"I mean, go SpongeBob! God's on your side! You can totally win!" Patrick said.

SpongeBob pushed a button on his armor and some rockets started up in the back that made him fly up to robot and they started fighting.

"What are you doing?" Santa asked.

"Fighting for God!" SpongeBob said.

"But why? I bring children joy!"

"You distract them from the truth! You can never give a better gift than God did when He gave the world Jesus!"

Candy cheered. "You tell 'im, SpongeBob!"

They struggled a bit and SpongeBob said, "You know what I noticed? If you put an 'n' on the end of 'Santa,' you get 'Satan!' That's how I know you're bad!"

"Uh, that spells 'Santan,' SpongeBob," Candy said.

"Huh, really? Darn."

While SpongeBob was distracted, Santa growled in response and his flame sword burned harder. He lunged at SpongeBob.

Sandy heard the noise from inside so she peeked her head out her door and looked up. She saw the battle and screamed. Then she went back inside to put on her suit. She climbed up on the roof and walked over to Candy.

"What is going on?" Sandy asked Candy.

"SpongeBob is using the power of God to fight that liar Santa Claus!" Candy said.

"WHAT?"

"Ho ho ho!" Santa laughed. "Too bad I have to slaughter you in front of your friend!"

"I thought you were supposed to be jolly and nice! Now I have proof that you're just a deceiver!" SpongeBob said.

His sword glowed brighter and got really really big. He hovered over Santa and hit him with a powerful blow that knocked the jolly old robot off the treedome and onto the ground below. "God bless us every one!" SpongeBob yelled. He then landed back on the treedome, looking exhausted. The reindeer flew off the treedome and huddled around Santa's broken robot.

Sandy ran over to SpongeBob. "You did it, SpongeBob! I guess Candy was right the whole time and God is real! Jesus is the true meaning of Christmas!"

Candy made her wings appeared and flew over to her cousin. "I'm so glad you see the truth now," Candy said, hugging Sandy.

"So, Candy, just how did you get to be an angel?" Sandy asked.

Candy sighed. "I'll tell you another time."

"What are we gonna do with all these presents?" Patrick asked.

"Burn them because they only distract people from the truth?" SpongeBob suggested.

"How about I invent a rocket sled and we fly around delivering the presents ourselves," Sandy said.

Candy frowned. "But Cousin..."

"I wasn't finished!" Sandy said. "We deliver presents and tell everyone about Jesus!"

SpongeBob, Candy, and Patrick cheered. It was the best Christmas ever!


End file.
